The present invention relates generally to lacrosse equipment and, more particularly, to a lacrosse practice goal.
Lacrosse is an athletic team sport similar to soccer and ice hockey in which players score by "shooting" a ball through an opponent's goal opening. An official lacrosse goal opening is a vertically upright, planar area having a height of six feet and a lateral dimension of six feet.
A lacrosse goal opening is defined by a lacrosse goal assembly which is formed from a heavy metal frame (typically rigid, one-inch diameter steel pipe) and high-strength net material. The frame assembly comprises two vertical post members which are welded or otherwise connected at an upper end thereof to a horizontal cross member. These three members define the goal plane. A triangular base is formed by two horizontal members which are connected at a point behind the goal plane. The vertical post members are fixedly attached to forward ends of the triangular base. Diagonal members extending between the upper ends of the vertical post members and the connection point of the base members complete the lacrosse goal assembly frame. A relatively heavy net is attached at the rear and lateral sides of the goal assembly frame so as to retain the lacrosse ball after a goal has been scored. Thus, conventional lacrosse goal assemblies are large, heavy, rigid-frame assemblies which are not readily transportable. Such goal assemblies are relatively expensive, typically costing on the order of $150.00 and weighing 48 pounds.
Each lacrosse player carries a lacrosse stick which has a pocket-forming net at one end thereof. Basic lacrosse skills include use of a lacrosse stick to (1) catch a thrown ball while it is in the air; (2) catch a bouncing ball; (3) scoop a ball from the ground; (4) throw or "pass" a ball to another player; and (5) throw or "shoot" a ball into an opponent's goal.
In order to practice lacrosse shooting skills, many players purchase their own lacrosse goal assemblies, erecting them in backyards, etc. Practicing shooting skills with an actual lacrosse goal is significantly more effective than, for example, throwing a lacrosse ball against a delineated area on a wall or backboard since the lacrosse ball, when "shot" is thrown at a high velocity and thus comes off a backboard with such velocity as to make ball retrieval a time-consuming and annoying detraction. However, even when an actual lacrosse goal assembly is used to practice shooting skills, the practicing individual must still move from his shooting position to the goal to retrieve the lacrosse ball after each shot. Passing and catching skills are usually practiced with a partner. In order to practice ball catching skills by oneself, an individual must generally find a suitable backboard in order to mimic the conditions actually encountered in a lacrosse match. A conventional lacrosse goal assembly is of no assistance in practicing passing and catching skills by one's self.